


Day 036

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [36]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Merrill/Noll (Dragon Age OC)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 036

Noll paced back and forth in front of the hearth. Gale was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, heavy sobs shaking her like a leaf. She wasn’t crying because of any pain the guards had done to her during the escape but because she felt like she had failed her people by allowing the escape in the first place. Noll felt the same way but they had always soothed gilt with action and right now they weren’t sure what to do. They had already put the word out, organized a search, and come up empty. The guards were gone. 

Tomorrow when the Haharen went to negotiate they would have no leverage against Aveline. Whether or not she would attack the Alienage remained to be seen.

Noll has discussed with their friends and was prepared to surrender to the guards to prevent an Orlesian style Alianage purge. Gale was opposed to the idea and Noll hoped they would not have to leave their sister alone. But right now that seemed to depend on them finding those guards.

Around mid-morning the Hahren returned from the meeting with Aveline. Her news was better than expected. Aveline was completely unaware that the elves no longer had the guards. That meant that they were probably still in the Alienage. Guards on all the exits were doubled and the manhunt continued.

Around noon Noll noticed Merrill leaving her home. She had stayed mostly inside since her standoff with the Captain of the Guard and the two of them hadn’t really spoken since that night…

“Merrill,” they called in as friendly a tone they could muster given the situation. Still, she jumped a full foot into the air and let out a shriek. Even after she had composed herself here beautiful green eyes were wide with fright. Her eyes darted about as though looking for an escape. How badly had they acted that night if she was still afraid of them?

“Oh,” She exclaimed, “hello Noll. What a surprise to see you here.”

“Right,” Noll didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“I mean, it’s not really a surprise I suppose, you live here.”

“I do,” Noll replied.

“I live here too. All alone in my house, nobody else with me.”

Noll turned away to hide the pain in their face. Message received. Merrill preferred to be alone.

“I understand,” they said. “I would not trouble you but there are things you should know. First, the prisoners have escaped but we don’t think they have made it out of the alianage. If you see them tell someone… well I suppose you are powerful enough to capture them on your own. Just don’t kill them, we need them alone.”

“Right,” Merrill said. “Well I have no idea where they might be. I was in my house all last night, I wouldn’t have seen people sneaking about.” She shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. “I might not even have seen them if I did look outside, I’m very bad at seeing things, sometimes even things that are right in front of my nose.”

She really was adorable when she babbled. She seemed so innocent, though Noll knew she wasn’t. People whispered that to become a bloodmage you had to deal with a demon. She was very strong to have not let an experience like that change her. And she cared so deeply about their people, not just her family and friends but the elven people. Few Noll had met could see the bigger picture.

When Noll returned home to check on Gale he found another elf inside. He and Gale were sitting at the table, sharing a pot of tea. The elf had the face tattoos of a Dalish though he was dressed more like a city elf. His attire was simple except for his cloak, black on the outside but a blend of res, yellows and oranges on the underside. The man smiled as Noll entered.

“Well met friend,” he said. Noll had a bad feeling in their guts about the man, there was something off about him but Noll couldn’t place it. “I am Alaren. I was passing through the Alienage when all this messiness started.”

“And what are you doing in my home?” Noll asked sitting down next to Gale. She looked at them apologetically.

“I invited him in,” she said.

“All I want is to help,” Alaren said. “I do, in fact have a spell that can find human blood. Not much use in most settings as it cannot find specific human, not without a phylactery anyway. But when there are only two humans in the Alienage it will be just what you need.”

“Then cast your spell,” Noll said.

“Unfortunately, while I don't need a specific human’s blood, I do need some human blood. And my supply is outside these walls.” Alaren chuckled at that. Noll didn’t get the joke and Gale only gave a nervous laugh.

“I can get you some human blood,” Noll said. “I’ll have to wait for nightfall.” Alaren nodded, he said nothing but looked at Noll expectantly. There was something more to be discussed. “What do you want in return for your help?” Noll asked.

“My research requires a great deal of elven blood,” he replied. “I would prefer not to spend my nights murdering you in the streets, but if an agreement could be reached for volunteers to give some blood, I would appreciate it.” 

Something about the way he spoke gave Noll the impression that the mage would not have any moral problem with killing elves for their blood. His concern seemed more… practical. Noll was fairly sure they were making a deal with a demon but the longer they waited, the more likely the guards would find a way out of the Alienage.

“I’ll have the blood for you an hour after sundown,” they said. “Be ready, mage.”


End file.
